


War of Hearts

by XMadamRoseX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bathtub Sex, Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, Drinking & Talking, Dubious Morality, Fights, Hotel Sex, Hypocrisy, Known cheating, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Relationship Study, Screaming, Secret Relationship, Underage Sex, Yuri!!! On Ice Ship Bingo, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: When it comes to love and secrets. Sometimes it’s better to just let it happen and worry about the consequences later. But what happens when all the carefully built walls come crashing down all at once. Can you survive the aftermath? Can you rebuild on your bed of lies?





	1. Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSprout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSprout/gifts).



> Here we go! Porn. Just Porn. It might have had a one-night stand with Plot a long time ago, but it’s now moved past that. This song came on my Youtube play list and for some reason these two entered my head and the story just kinda fell out. Also look! A bingo square down!
> 
> Update: Okay... plot snuck in had it's way with my porn and now there is a ugly little child only their mother could love (that's me btw...)
> 
> Bingo Square: Second row, Middle square  
> Pairing: Otabek/Yuuri K.
> 
> Song: [ Ruelle - War Of Hearts ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49ZhrgtR-S4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Less talking. More fucking.” Otabek pulled him back towards the bed until his knees hit, tumbling them down. “I don’t know how long until my Yuri gets back.” He was pulling at Yuuri’s shirt as he grinded his hip up, begging for friction. He needed Yuuri more than he needed air at the moment. He’d had to spend the entire season watching him make love to the ice in a sheer and cut out wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated the master notes a little.   
> This is the original Bingo Story that now that the challenge is over I've decided to add to this story and make it a character as well as relationship study of sorts. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

_Stay with me a little longer_

_I will wait for you_

_Shadows creep_

_And want grows stronger_

_Deeper than the truth_

Yuuri gasped as he was pulled into the dimly lit hotel room. “Hello there.” He giggled as strong arms pulled him down into a searing kiss. He pressed into the warm mouth and grinned even more. Otabek’s kisses always made his toes curl in his shoes. He was all power and passion. Pulling away he looked deep into his dark eyes. “It’s like you haven’t seen me in nearly a year.”

“Less talking. More fucking.” Otabek pulled him back towards the bed until his knees hit, tumbling them down. “I don’t know how long until my Yuri gets back.” He was pulling at Yuuri’s shirt as he grinded his hip up, begging for friction. He needed Yuuri more than he needed air at the moment. He’d had to spend the entire season watching him make love to the ice in a sheer and cut out wonder.

Yuuri pulled his shirt over his head and crawled off the bed. “We both know he’s with Victor. No need to play dumb with me. I shared a wall with those two back home. Yuri isn’t exactly quiet” He yanked his pants down as Otabek pulled clumsily at his own clothes, desperate to get them off as quickly as possible. If only the world knew that all of the Grand Prix Final Men’s singles skaters were fucking each other in some way or another. He’d even seen Chris throw a giggling Phichit over his shoulder earlier before disappearing a few door down.

By the time they were both naked, Yuuri was groaning at the sight of Otabek’s toned and tanned abs. “Missed these.” He dove forward to kiss and lick any part of skin he could reach. “Too long this time. Can’t do that again.” He pulled a perk nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. A low moan ripping from the man below him.

Otabek’s hips pressed up as he dove his hands into Yuuri’s hair and pulled tightly. Just the way he knew Yuuri liked it, exactly as he’d learned 2 years ago. “Ah! I couldn’t exactly fly to Japan when Victor was in your family home. Oh god Yuuri more more MORE!” Yuuri had switched nipples and was abusing the matching one with just as much vigor. He’d missed this so much. Yuuri’s mouth had a way of tearing him apart piece by piece, until all that was left was the pure unadulterated passion of their love. “Gah! No marks!” He jumped as Yuuri sucked onto his chest harshly.

Yuuri drug his nails down the tan skin of Otabek’s sides and smiled into the red patch skin. “Mmmmhmm I know how to not leave them. Don’t worry babe. I got you.” He worked his way back up until he had his mouth on Otabek’s again, pressing his tongue into the silky warmth.  They hadn’t seen each other since he left Detroit. What had started as a drunken fling at a post competition party in Canada two years ago had evolved into the best sex of Yuuri’s life, even better than his Russian sex god of a fiance. When they finally parted again, both were breathless and grinding needily against each other.

Otabek’s hands were still tangled in Yuuri’s hair as he pressed his hips up. “Top or Bottom babe?” Frankly, he wanted both. He wanted to slam into Yuuri so hard he was limping when he went back to Victor and his perfect life. But at the same time, he wanted to feel Yuuri’s steady drag in and out him as he pushed him to the edge again and again before finally pounding into him unrelentingly. Just like that first night they’d spent together in some random college student’s bedroom. At least before Phichit had stumbled into the room with a drunken Guang Hong and Leo following him. They all had their secrets to keep from that night. Little did the world know that Yuuri and Otabek had continued to meet up when ever possible for the next year. At least until Yuuri had finally landed his dream Russian.

Yuuri was kissing down his jaw and nipping his skin softly. “Hmmm well I don’t get to top much these days and I’m guessing little Yuri is so not a top.” Victor loved to be in control and was still learning how to be a equal lover, not that he wasn’t mind blowing. But Yuuri wanted to be in control tonight, he wanted to make the man panting at him simply scream.

Otabek shook with laughter. “Well… we haven’t. Competition and all.” He reached his hand up below a pillow to pull out the bottle of lube he’d stashed there moments before Yuuri let himself into his hotel room and shoved it into Yuuri’s hand. “But if he’s been fucking Victor for as long as I suspect I’d say no he is _so_ _not_ a top.” He wiggled his legs free to pull his legs up to his chest. “But I did hear a rumor about him and Guang Hong. So, who knows. Guess I get to get surprised.”

Yuuri was lubing up three fingers as he ran his free hand up Otabek’s legs. “I’ll ask Phichit. Last, I heard he was fucking Guang Hong pretty regularly… or was it Leo? I never know with him.” He ran his slick fingers down the cleft of Otabek’s ass to roll his fingers around the tight ring of muscle. “Mmmm, yes missed this too.” He waited until Otabek looked like he was going to respond before pressing a single finger in and hooking it on the pull out; grinning as he saw Otabek’s eyes roll back in his head. “There we go.” He smiled as he leaned back down for another heart stopping kiss, rocking himself against Otabek as he moaned and gasped.

Yuuri was always so good at this. Victor didn’t know what he was missing by not being under Yuuri every chance he got. Yuuri was soon adding a second finger and then a third as Otabek’s mind relaxed into the pleasure and stretch. Yuuri never under stretched, he never hurt him at all. “Yuuri… fuck… I’m ready. Come on. Please.”

Yuuri stretched him with a fourth finger to be safe. He had every plan to make Otabek remember this later, when he had finally got his years long mission. Yuri Plisetsky. He wanted Otabek to remember tonight. He also enjoyed hearing Otabek beg and squirm under him until he was nearly crying with need. That didn’t hurt either. “You want this?” He pulled his fingers out and spread more lube on them, before pumping his own angry red cock. “This?” He arched an eyebrow up.

Otabek moaned at the lost of fingers and the vision of Yuuri pumping himself slowly. “Fuck yes. I’ve wanted that for months. Skype was not enough.” He shuttered none the less at the memories of Yuuri in his room, stripping slowly before whispering his name over and over as he pumped his cock and shoved fingers in his ass. All mere feet from his beloved coach and so-called boyfriend.

Yuuri could tell he was remember their weekly skype dates. Late at night in his small childhood bedroom. He grinned darkly as he saw his chance to stun the man before pressing the tip of his cock into the rippling hole. “There you go. Open up for me. That’s my Otabek.” He kept pushing more and more, never once stopping to let him adjust. He knew Otabek could take it, he’d stretched him more than enough. He might not be his Otabek anymore, but no one could make him look like this. Make him beg like this.

By the time Yuuri had bottomed out it had felt like an eternity. It had only been moments, but he already felt so close. “God! Yuuri!” He pressed his hips back and down. “If I come, don’t stop. Keep going. Please. I want it!” He loved it when Yuuri pushed him through climaxes, no one else had ever been able to do it to him. No one else had the stamina.

Yuuri smirked. “Do you want that? You want me to pound into you fast” He pulled out until he was resting just inside his rim, before slamming back in quickly. “And hard?” Otabek screamed and arched his back off the bed, nodding frantically. Who was Yuuri to deny his Otabek. He pulled back again and snapped his hips hard over and over only to slow down when he thought Otabek might be getting too used to the speed. “Do you want to come? Come for me?” He lifted Otabek’s hips and slammed into him again, stopping to rock into him softly.

“Yes! Please Yuuri!” Otabek knew Yuuri was teasing him. That he wasn’t anywhere close, and they were long from done. He rolled his hips back at Yuuri until they had worked a rhythm up, each roll rubbing against his prostate. He had been reduced to nothing more than gasps and moans as he felt that tight coil pulling in. “Ah Ah AH!” He pulled his back off the bed and pulled Yuuri to his mouth as he released between them. Yuuri kept his word, even as Otabek clenched so tightly around him that he could barely move.

Yuuri had to focus hard on not coming from the sheer squeeze around him. He pulled out slightly and pumped into him slowly as he caught his breath. Otabek had gained some muscle in the last year and contrary to his own protesting, was quite flexible. He wanted to test just how flexible his younger partner was. “Lift your leg?” He pulled the leg up and guided Otabek to his side, taking careful care to not dislodge himself from the perfect tightness. Once he had Otabek on his side, with his leg raised up to Yuuri’s shoulder he pushed back in harshly. The new angle made him pull on Yuuri just right and judging by the shout from Otabek, hit him just right too. “Good?”

Stars exploded behind Otabek’s eyes. “Holy shit! Yes. Right there!” He’d never tried this angle. How had he never tried this angle? He wasn’t able to push back on Yuuri. But that didn’t matter. Yuuri had complete control of him and was thrusting into him in short and fast snaps of his hip. Everything was becoming hyperfocused down to that one point where they were connected.

Yuuri gasped and grunted as the new angle made the best noises possible spill from Otabek’s mouth. At this rate, even Yuuri wasn’t going to last much longer. “God Beka. You’re gonna make me come.” He reached down and touched Otabek’s already hard cock for the first time that night. He wanted to come while that tight perfect ass was clamped down on him.

Yuuri was pumping him in time with each of his thrust. Otabek didn’t have the mental capability to do more than moan and whine his name as he felt himself roll into another orgasm. Unlike his first one, it came over him in a soft wave and tightened his ass as all the air left his lungs in a silent scream.

“Oh Fuuuuuuck” Otabek knew exactly how to tighten around him. He was coming hard as he shivered and filled the hole around him. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” He couldn’t manage to get any other words out. At some point he let Otabek’s leg loose and he slipped from the tight embrace. He hardly caught himself before he fell on top of the fucked-out man.

Otabek loved that Yuuri only ever cursed when he had sex. “That sounds about right.” Yuuri had fallen to the bed next to him in a heap of flesh. “Fuck man. How are we going to give this up?” He rolled to his side and laid his hands on Yuuri’s side. Two years ago they had bonded over their mutual longing crushes on Russians and the long winded chance that they’d ever have them. But now, here they were. They had the men of their dreams. But yet, here they were, panting and wanting nothing more than to go again.

Yuuri’s glazed over eyes stared back at Otabek, it was a great question. All this night had shown them was that they were perfect together. They had a passion that was unmatched in either of their lives so far. “I don’t know. I’m engaged.” He held up his gold banded hand. “You’ve got little Yuri wrapped around your gloved finger.” He snickered. “Quite literally”

Otabek smiled as he brushed Yuuri’s hair out of his eyes. “Well… Something did happen yesterday.” He ran his hand down Yuuri’s side again and pulled him flush with him. “Yakov came to me after the free stake. I’ll be in St. Petersburg after World’s. Something about my talent wasted on Anthony and if I could keep Yuri smiling like that, I could stick around as long as I wanted.” He lowered his eyes. “It’s not like our partners have a leg to stand on…seeing where they currently are.”

Yuuri looked at him shocked. “What?!” He couldn’t help the happiness that bubbled up in him at the thought of having both Otabek and Victor at the same time. Could it work? He did have a point about their Yuri and Victor. It didn’t seem like they wanted to give up their secret either and weren’t in a hurry to tell them. He pulled Otabek into a deep kiss. “What they don’t know, won’t kill us.” He kissed Otabek deeply before pulling back. “For now, I want to take a shower and then I want that magical tongue all over my ass.”

_I can’t help but be wrong in the dark_

_'Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts_


	2. Adoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was young, and it was so wrong. This boy could ruin his career. One slip up and both of their careers would be over, and they’d probably take countless people down with them in the after math. But he loved him. He’d loved him for longer than he’d like to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Note: READ THE TAGS! 
> 
> Here you go! What was happening a floor above Otabek and Yuuri? The song for this chapter feels like a sister song for War of Hearts which is the title song and the song for chapter one. Very fitting to the relationship, we have with these two taboo boys.

_I am caught off-guard by you_

_Like a wave I pulled into_

_It's a feeling I can't fight_

_Like a wildfire, deep inside_

_You're taking my heart, by storm_

_I'm lost in your love, lost in your love_

_I can't hold back anymore_

Victor rested his head on the cool porcelain of the large tub. The warm body in front of him resting his head on Victor’s chest. “I’m proud of you.” He took the champagne flute from the small hands, taking a sip before tipping it to the other man’s lips. “You did everything I knew you could do.”

He snorted and tipped his head back, kissing the underside of Victor’s chin. “Even through I beat your precious Piggy” He shifted until he was turned, straddling the larger man. “Or is that what you wanted?” He took the champagne and finished the glass. “You wanted me to beat him. Give him a reason to fight?” He sat the flute to the side and relaxed into Victor’s chest, his lips kissing along his collar bone.

Victor smiled at the young champion, so much like him; yet so different. Yuri Plisetsky, the fiercest   competitor he’d ever met. “In a perfect world, I’d want you both in gold. But you needed that gold more than him and he heeded that silver.” He ran his hand down the smooth back as he kissed the top of Yuri’s head. “But you are right. He needed a reason to stay.” He needed both of them to have something to fight for. He had watched Yuri grow up into the man in his arms. He was powerful, and he was so beautiful.  

Yuri grinned and raised his head for a slow kiss, molding his body to Victor’s further. The bath water had cooled and the warm of Victor’s chest against his felt just right. He wanted to stay here. He wanted to stay in this suite Victor had got for just them. He pulled a way, a small pout on his lips. “Where is he by the way? Won’t he be missing you?” He knew they both shouldn’t be here. But it had been months since they’d seen each other. Late night calls and text messages hadn’t been enough. His trip to Japan had been too short.

Victor moaned and leaned back and sighed. “I think he’s perfectly entertained” He knew exactly where Yuuri was and exactly what he was doing. He let his hands wander up Yuri’s sides slowly. “What about your new friend, Otabek?” He looked back up and smiled. “You seem rather taken with him.” He had saw the power in Otabek’s eyes. Yuri would be his and Yuri had already fallen for the dangerous man. Perhaps this was a man he needed to get to know.

Yuri smirked and lowered his head, peaking at Victor through his eyelashes. “I like him. I like him a lot. He’s not like the other ones.” He wiggled his hips and grinned. “But he is with someone tonight. Some excuse about dinner with his coach… but I saw his coach at the bar with Lilia and Yakov.” It wasn’t like they had done more than an extremely heavy make out session the night before. No, he wanted this from Victor, he needed this from him.

Victor moaned as the small body moved over him. “I think I know where he is. You may not like it.” He was worried to tell the notorious hot-tempered teen, more so when he was in a bath with him naked. He wanted to enjoy these stolen moments. He wanted to keep Yuri for as long as he could have him.

Yuri raised his eye brows. “It’s not like I have room to talk.” He smirked and rolled his hips slowly, preening in the way Victor’s eyes rolled back with a moan. “What? Is it Yuuri or something?”

Victor snapped his head up and frowned. “And if it was?” He ran his hand through the blond locks and rolled his hips up again.

Yuri froze mid roll. “It is. It is Yuuri.” He frowned. “Well that’s a surprise. What does that guy have… a magically dick?” He smirked at Victor. “That makes this interesting.” He leaned forward and captured Victor’s bottom lip in his teeth. “Think he knows you’re here?” He hoped he did. He hoped Yuuri knew exactly what he was giving Victor. He’d prove he was better than later when he got his chance with Otabek, and he would get his chance. He’d be better than Yuuri Katsuki.  

Victor growled, he was taking this much better than he had expected. He was also being very distracting. He grabbed his hips hard and thrusted up, bouncing the small teen. Yuri laughed out a squeak. “Yuuri knows I’m somewhere. He didn’t ask many questions when I told him I was having dinner with an old friend and didn’t ask to come along.” He ran his hands down the smaller man’s sides. “You’re taking this better than expected.” A smile dancing on his lips.

Yuri shrugged. “He didn’t exactly scream innocent. Plus, it gave me the chance to be here.” He rolled his hips, their hard erections brushing against each other. He knew when they left this room, he’d go back to Otabek and Victor would go back to his other Yuuri. “I want you in me again.” He moaned as he dug his nails into Victor’s hair. “Ple…please.”

Victor groaned at the pain of the sharp claws and tilted his head back. “Don’t you want to save some for Otabek?” He couldn’t help up but roll back at the petite form in front of him. He knew Yuri would get his way, he always did. No matter what Victor did, or how hard he tried. Yuri had had him from that first night. He was young, and it was so wrong. This boy could ruin his career. One slip up and both of their careers would be over, and they’d probably take countless people down with them in the after math. But he loved him. He’d loved him for longer than he’d like to admit.

Yuri lifted up and guided Victor to his rim and lowered himself. The water making the drag tighter and the pain lighting his skin on fire. “I’ve grown a lot since we last met. I can take more now.” He threw his head back as he came flush with Victor’s hips again, a low moan bursting from him on the first thrust of the powerful hips below him. Unlike earlier in that evening, this time was slow and drawn out. He didn’t know the next time he’d have Victor and he wanted to savior every moment he could. No one else could make him feel like this. Not Gaung Hong, Not Leo and sure as hell not Phichit.

Victor gasped as Yuri slid onto him slowly over and over again. Yes, Yuri had grown a lot. He wasn’t the blushing virgin he’d been a year ago. No, he’d had an entire year to learn and from what Victor had heard from Chris, he’d been busy at a camp in the states. He grunted and thrust up hard into the tightness that squeezed around him. But he’d put money on the fact that no one make him moan like Victor. Just as no one took Victor as well as little Yuri, no curled around him so perfect. Not even his sweet Yuuri, who had a fire that boiled under the skin at all times. No one was Yuri. He let their hips roll again and again. “My Yura… So good… so tight.”

Yuri fell forward as he lifted and fell again. He mouthed at Victor’s throat, uncontrollable moans falling from their lips as water splashed over the side of the tub. He didn’t want to come, but he was so close, and he could feel Victor growing even more in him. Their mouths moved back over each other’s in open mouthed kisses, swallowing up their moans until Victor slammed him down harder and harder, pushing him over the edge one more time.

They breathed into each other’s shoulders as they rode the remainder of their climaxes. Yuri was the first to raise his head. “I missed you.” His cheeks burned as he finally admitted what he’d tried to hide for so many months. He missed the nights curled up in Victor’s arms. He missed dinners talking about anything but skating. He missed his lover.

Victor smiled at him softly and kissed him again. “I know. I missed you too.” He brushed Yuri’s wet hair from his eyes as he lifted him up and off of him, guiding him to stand. “I’ll be coming home with you for Nationals. We can spend some time together.”

Yuri smiled as they pulled away from each other and out of the tub. The warm robes hugging them as they walked to the small table that had held their dinner an hour ago. “It’s harder to hide now. Lilia watches me.” He was looking out the window over the night lights of the old city.

Victor wrapped his arms around him gently “I can get you an apartment for a while. It can’t be too much, something you’d be able to afford on your own with the sponsorships you’ll have soon enough. Until Yuuri comes you can stay with me, you can stay at my place as much as you want. Like it used to be.” He kissed down his neck slowly. “I love you, you know that, right?”

Yuri smiled and leaned back into the arms of the only person who had ever understood him. The only person that ever got what was on the line for him. He wouldn’t be another product of Russian Skating. He’d be a name people remembered for years to come. He’d be more than a skater. “That’ll be nice. I missed your apartment.” He frowned and turned around. “I won’t be your mistress.” That’s not what this was. He didn’t want to marry Victor, he didn’t want him to leave Yuuri. He just wanted his love, he wanted these moments.

Victor laughed loudly and pulled Yuri into his arms. “I would never expect it, or want that. Plus, I expect your Otabek will be in Russia soon enough. You’re have you hands full.”  He pushed Yuri’s robe off him and pushed him until he was against the large window.

Yuri smirked again and threw his arms around Victor’s neck, jumping up so he landed in the large hands that made him feel so safe. “You think they will keep it up? Even when they are both with us and in the same city? I’m serious I like him… and you’re getting married.” He looked over the man’s shoulder at the gold band on the end table. Pulled off with Yuri’s mouth when he had pushed Victor to the bed the first time.

Victor smiled and guided his already hard member back into the warm heat. “Mmmmm Let’s not think about them anymore. They can make their own choices. For now, I want to hear you scream for me.” He lifted Yuri up and slammed him back down on his cock; moaning deep as Yuri threw his head back with a shout and screamed his name. He lifted the small body with ease as pounded into him from below.

“Victor… Oh god. Yes Yes Yes.” He let Victor bounce him as his body rode out all the waves of pleasure a and let his mind drift from their partners. He didn’t know what would become of them. But he knew he couldn’t let go of him easy. Victor was in his soul and he couldn’t not love him.

_I am torn apart by you_

_It's a spell I can't undo_

_Oh, I can't escape it now_

_I am in too deep to get out_

_You're taking my heart, by storm_

_I'm lost in your love, lost in your love_

_I can't hold back anymore_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Chapter Note: 2 more chapters of this. 
> 
> Where will this bed of lies lead? Who is really lying to themselves? Is there a possible happy ending in his mess?


	3. Animus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri laughed and shook his head. “Well that is ironic. Is that why you didn’t shut Yuri up when he was with you? Cause you had heard me and Otabek? You wanted me to know you had someone too?” He topped his glass off and stared Victor down. Look at them. How could they love each other so much, when they had done all of this to each other? He took a slow breath and looked at his wine, he couldn’t look at him, he couldn’t see his eyes when he asked. “Do you love him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: [ Ruelle - Secrets and Lies ](https://youtu.be/x2KzYkdfQQ8)
> 
> READ THE TAGS!   
> The chapter song for this one you might notice is the same artist as the last 2. It just kinda happen that she had a song for each theme of each chapter I have planned. Here we go. Victor and Yuuri have it out.

_You think I don't see who you really are_

_I've got news coming_

_I've seen it all from the start_

_I know all your secrets_

_I know all your lies_

 

Victor sat at their dining room table, drinking a glass wine. The wine they picked out together while shopping in the small farmers market near their house. There were still boxes in the kitchen and packages from Japan. Yuuri’s life before him, now molded with Victor’s life.

He looked at the text again.

> **Yuuri: _Running late today. Be home around 9._**

He opened the message from Yuri, a screen shot of a message he received.

> **Babe: _Running late today. Be home around 9._**

He drank another sip from the wine before setting both the phone and the wine glass down. He and Yuuri had been married 6 months. They got married right before the season started and had now been living in Russia for 1 year. But the tip toeing had finally hit it’s point with it all. Yuuri was outright lying to him now. He was supposed to have a dance class three times a week. A dance class he had went to pick Yuuri up from last week. It was quite the shock when both the instructor and Victor found out Yuuri had never attended once. He knew right away where his husband was, a few quick words with Yuri had confirmed the whole thing.

While Yuri and he had slowed things down to simply when one of their partners were out of town, Yuuri and Otabek had moved onto actually scheduling time together. Why was Victor not enough for him, he was his husband. He brought the wine glass back to his lips as the front door opened and Yuuri walked in, his eyes on the floor as he bent down to take his shoes off. He took a long sip and watched the man he loved more than anything. Had he showered off Otabek? Had he even bothered. “So… Would you like to tell me _exactly_ how long you’ve been fucking Otabek?” Perhaps that was harsh, but Victor was mad. He was angrier than he understood.

Yuuri froze, his eyes snapping up to lock with Victor’s. He was sitting in the barely lit kitchen watching the door. He’d been waiting for him. He knew. Victor knew about Otabek. How? They had been so good about planning the meetings. They never used a Hotel that was popular with anyone that would photograph them. He paused in his thoughts as he remembered, he had smelled like Yuri’s shampoo when he came home last week. He had always found clean bedding when he came home from a trip Victor didn’t go with him on, which were becoming more and more common. He relaxed his body as he finished taking his shoes off and walked slowly over to his husband. He took the wine glass from him and sat down across from him. “Longer than I’ve been fucking you, a lot longer.” He took a long drink and sat the glass down. He wanted to get right to the point, then that is what they would do. “How long have you been meeting with Yuri behind my back?” He knew it had been at least 2 years since Yuri had ran all the way to Japan for his rink mate, no teenager did that with out motive.

Victor smiled as he stood up, looking down his nose at Yuuri. He retrieved the bottle of wine and another glass. Filling it to the nearly to the rim. “Longer than I’ve been fucking you.” He mimics Yuuri’s words back at him. He hadn’t expected Yuuri to throw that at him. He thought he and Yuri kept their relationship fairly under wraps, with all they had to lose. How long had Yuuri been allowing this to go on under his nose. Was Otabek a revenge? No, he had known that much since Barcelona. Since the moment he’d heard Otabek speak.

As if reading his mind Yuuri smirked. “How did you know?” He sipped at the red wine. “Otabek and I don’t speak much around you two. Check my phone?” He relaxed in his chair. He honestly wouldn’t put it past Victor to do it. While he loved the man more than life, he also knew he liked to be in charge of everything around him. While he may like to surprise others, he was not a fan of them himself.

Victor sat back down and smiled into the wine. “Ironically, it was when he said Yuri’s name in Barcelona. When we were at dinner, when we announced our engagement.” Yuuri raised his eye brows and Victor laughed. “The walls at your parents are literally made of paper. I knew you were seeing someone distant. You were smart to never say his name when you locked yourself away in your room. He wasn’t as smart.” He leaned back in his chair and held the wine to his lips, a pleased smile on his lips.

Yuuri laughed and shook his head. “Well that is ironic. Is that why you didn’t shut Yuri up when he was with you? Cause you had heard me and Otabek? You wanted me to know you had someone too?” He topped his glass off and stared Victor down. Look at them. How could they love each other so much, when they had done all of this to each other? He took a slow breath and looked at his wine, he couldn’t look at him, he couldn’t see his eyes when he asked. “Do you love him?”

Victor’s breath came in sharp and he held it. That was the one question he was too scared to ask Yuuri and he had simply asked Victor. He was glad Yuuri looked down, he didn’t want to see his eyes when he told him. “Yes, I love him. I love you both. I love you both more than I can put in words.” He sat his glass down harder than he planned and tried to will his voice to work the words out. “Do you… do you love him?”

Yuuri snapped his head up. His eyes stung as he felt tears forming. “I’ve been with him for 4 years. What do you think? Do you think I would risk all this with you, if I didn’t love him? If I could just walk away from him. Can you walk away from Yuri?” How dare Victor ask that. He knew it was misdirected anger. He knew he was simply angry at the whole situation. Was Otabek going through the same thing right now, was Yuri cornering him in their small apartment? He glared at Victor as he stood, he had to understand. He had to understand why Yuuri had done it. “He was there before you. He was there when I had no one. I was alone in another country with exactly one friend. I was in love with someone I never thought I would have…But so was he. We were so much alike. We’re not like you and Yuri!” He voice had risen, and he was finally crying. Victor had to know, he had to understand. “We’re not like you. We’re not _gifted_ , we were not simply born with the talent, the body, the means. We had to fight for what we have! We had to train twice as hard as everyone just to be anywhere near your level. He understands things about me you simply can’t.” He fell to the floor and pulled his knees up. “I love him Victor, I can’t not love him.”

Victor watched Yuuri fall apart as each word left his mouth. He watched this man he had swore his life to pour his heart out to him. But he understood more than Yuuri knew. He knew exactly what he meant. “Yuri _is_ like me. Yuri is just like me. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on him. An angry 12-year-old in a world of people who expected so much of him. He didn’t have a choice to be gifted as you say. Everyone around him is paid to tell him he’s perfect, that he’s beautiful. It becomes harder and harder to work out the truth the older you get. I didn’t want him to live with out love. I didn’t want him to wake up one day and realize he hadn’t lived at all.” While Yuuri had woke him up, Yuri had helped keep him alive. He had given Victor a reason to breath in a time he didn’t see any more reason to try. To see Yuri give him a smile that no one else saw, to see him blush at Victor’s hands. That was something he had never had before and even with Yuuri he couldn’t replace. He sat in front of Yuuri and pulled his hands into his. “I never meant to fall in love with him. But I can’t walk away from him. I don’t know how to live with out him, with out you.”

Yuuri looked up and blinked as the tears slowly dried up. What had they done to themselves. Lying had simply became how they lived. It never once crossed his mind to tell Victor the truth. He was just to blame here as Victor. He would have been perfectly happy going on meeting Otabek three times a week at a small hotel outside of town. Spending their 3 hours together and simply being in their bubble, because the idea of telling Victor or Yuri was too much of a risk. They had used their lies as reasons to not tell the truth either. “What have we done?”

Victor’s heart broke. What had they done? They had told lies to cover lies. He had been so angry at Yuuri for planning this meetings with Otabek. But him and Yuri had simply went on meeting like they had before the others came into their lives. He never even thought of what he was doing when he changed the sheets for clean ones each time Yuuri came home from a trip, or how Yuri would clean his small apartment, that Victor still paid for, from top to bottom before Otabek returned. How they would still meet in hotel rooms when they knew Otabek and Yuuri were down the hall. What had they done to their worlds. Could they move on from this. He knew Yuri was livid when he found out. He had thought Yuuri and Otabek were done long ago. Even with his husband staring into his eyes, pleading for closure. He wanted to go to Yuri, he wanted to comfort him as well. For once in his life, he had no answer to what to do. “I don’t know.”

Yuuri jerked away, suddenly angry. Victor had been the one to start this! He’d been the one to confront him. What did he want out of this conversation? “Then why did you ask?” He stood up and walked to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him and sliding down it as the tears poured out of him in waves. “What do we do now?

Victor tried to follow him, but the door slammed in his face before he could squeeze through it. He sat down on the other side as Yuuri cried. He never knew what to _really_ do when he cried, did Otabek know how to hold him. How to make his fears and tears go away? He leaned his head back against the door and sighed. “What do we do now?”

_You got a cold, cold heart_

_You build a house of cards_

_I know all your secrets_

_I know all your lies_

_I know where you keep 'em_

_Buried deep inside_

_No, you can't hide your secrets and lies_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter of this possibly. I'm going to mark is as complete. But there is a chance there would be a Epilogue of sorts for this.   
> I wonder who the next chapter is...


	4. Rancor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me I’m better than him.” Yuri needed to hear it. He had to hear it from at least one of them. No matter how many times he out scored Yuuri, no matter how many times he knocked him down the podium; he still beat Yuri in some way. “Tell me I’m better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song:[ Ruelle - Madness ](https://youtu.be/3ebEVrRUuJg)
> 
> READ THE TAGS!   
> The chapter song for this one just seems to fit what’s going to go down in this chapter. Yuri and Otabek have always been Madness…

_I've seen that look in your eyes_

_It makes me go blind_

_Cut me deep, these secrets and lies_

_Storm in the quiet_

_Feel the fury closing in_

_All resistance wearing thin_

Yuri paced the living room. He had read the text more times than he cared to admit. After Victor had asked him where Otabek went every Monday, Wednesday and most Fridays, he knew something was up. He was with Yuuri still, but he never seemed like he wanted anything more than Yuri. He told him he loved him, he told him he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Even if Yuri knew that was a slim chance, he wasn’t even 17 yet; no one found their true love at that age. But Otabek was his!

He had downed two gulps of vodka when he walked in from dinner with Victor. He was going to confront Yuuri tonight. So, he might as well confront Otabek too. It wasn’t like they had ever talked about who they had been with before each other. They just accepted neither was exactly virginal and went from there. When Otabek moved here in April, he had settled into Yuri’s life perfectly. He was happy, or so he had thought.

Otabek pushed the door open slowly. There was no music playing, Yuri almost always had music playing. Was he not home yet? “YOU’RE FUCKING THE PIG!” He stopped and dropped his bag. Yuri stood in their living room, his hair was on top of his head and he was in a pair of yoga pants and a low hanging tank top. If it hadn’t been for the burning angry eyes and red face, he would have wanted to jump him right then and there. There was also the fact that Otabek had just been called out. He took a deep breath and took his jacket off, placing it on the hook. He dared look at Yuri who was shaking in place, his anger threatening to over take him as it so often did. Otabek took his shoes off and walked forward. “And you’re fucking his husband… in our bed.” Yuri really had no reason to be this angry.

Yuri felt like he’d been slapped. The look of pure discontent on Otabek’s face. Like he was waiting for this day, for the day to say those words to him. “How… How… You know?” He felt his anger slowly deflating as he tried to process. What him and Victor wasn’t just fucking, they loved each other. Had something stronger than just physical.

Otabek raised his eye brow and shook his head as he walked to the kitchen. The vodka was out of it’s hiding place in the back of the freezer. “You forget Yura… I’ve been watching you since I was 13. Every interview, every press conference.” He sighed and leaned on the counter. This was not how he expected his night to go.” Sochi Grand Prix Final, Right?” He pulled a glass down before deciding other wise and taking a long burning gulp from the bottle. “That’s when it changed.”

Yuri glared at his boyfriend. The man he had fallen in love with nearly at first sight. He shouldn’t be surprised he was able to read Yuri so well, he watched everything after all. “Not that it matters. But yea… but…but it’s more than sex. It doesn’t change the fact you are fucking his Husband!” Otabek kept trying to change the subject.

Otabek tried to take a deep breath as he took another swig from the bottle. “For starters, it does matter. He’s 12 years older than you and he should know better. But honestly, I didn’t care if you were sleeping with him, as long as you came home to me. Where you belonged all along.” He ducked quickly as Yuri’s phone flew at his head.

“The fuck! Where I belong?! What if I wanted to go to him and stay?! What would you do then? Go with the Pig? How long?! How long have you been fucking that fatass?” His voice was louder than ever. He wanted to kick and hit. How dare he think Victor is simply a fuck. They weren’t the ones sneaking away to a little hotel every few days for a quick lay. They cared for each other, they cared what the other did, how the other felt. They loved each other more than Otabek could ever understand. Stupid Otabek.

Otabek glared at Yuri. His patience was wearing thin now and Yuri was pushing it in more ways than one. “Stop that.” Yuri was about to open his mouth for what he was sure was another string of insults. “Stop calling him that. His name is Yuuri. You may not like it but that’s his name and he’s always been nice to you.” He walked over to pick up Yuri’s phone before turning around and walking over to the angry blond. “4 years. I met him in Canada 4 years ago.”

Yuri snatched his phone from Otabek’s hands and stormed past him. He snorted and rolled his eyes. “Nice to me. Yes, all while fucking my boyfriend in some cheap hotel.” He leaned on the counter as Otabek walked up to him slowly. “Don’t come any closer. Just looking at you makes me sick.” He pushed Otabek off him. “Get out. Go to your other Yuuri if he matters so much.”

Otabek sighed as Yuri stormed past him. “I don’t want to go to him. I am right where I want to be.” He wrapped his arms around Yuri tightly and pulled him to his chest. “Please calm down. We can talk about this. We can figure something out.”

Yuri jerked away from him. “Oh my god! You still want to be with him!” Was this actually happening? Was he losing to that Pig? What the hell did he have that Yuri didn’t? “WHY HIM? Why would you want him.” His voice hiccupped quickly “Why does everyone want him. What does he have!?”  He knocked a chair over as he stormed into the living room.

Otabek frowned as he picked up the chair and watched the love of his life slowly come apart at the seams. He had to fix this. “It’s not what he has. Yuri, please listen to me.” He grabbed Yuri and spun him, his fingers digging into his shoulders. “It’s not that he’s better than you. You are perfect, and I love you. But Yuuri… he… I can do things with him, that I can’t with you. I can talk to him about things you wouldn’t understand.” Tears were slowly falling from Yuri’s eyes. “Things I couldn’t burden you with.”

“Tell me I’m better than him.” Yuri needed to hear it. He had to hear it from at least one of them. No matter how many times he out scored Yuuri, no matter how many times he knocked him down the podium; he still beat Yuri in some way. “Tell me I’m better.”

“I can’t do that. I won’t tell you something like that. It’s not a contest, I love you both.” He knew his mistake the moment it left his lips. Yuri reared back and screamed, the lamp flew at him faster than he could dodge it and it smashed into his arm. He was moving back to Yuri before it ever hit the groud. “Yuri! Listen to me! You have to understand me please!” He was grabbing Yuri again and holding him close to his chest. Yuri smashed his hands on his chest as he screamed for him to let go. “I can’t let you go. That’s the problem!” He pulled Yuri back and smashed their lips together, over powering the blonde man. Yuri was his life, he had to know how import he was. How special he was.

Yuri growled as he molded into the kiss. He’d show Otabek who was better. He was younger than Yuuri and he’d probably had more practice than that fatass. He jumped up and knew Otabek would catch him in his strong arms. He knew he would hold him. “I’m better.” He growled as he pulled Otabek’s head back and glared at him as they slammed into the kitchen table. “Show me what he can take. I can take it better than him.” He mumbled as he bit into Otabek’s neck sharply. “I can take it better than him.”

Otabek hissed out at the pain ripping through his neck and pulled at Yuri’s pants. He was such an ass hole. Otabek always cleaned up his messes, he always had to apologize for him. Little Yuri thought he could take it like Yuuri, he thought he could handle the passion they had, when he’d only ever been gentle to his little Yuri. “You couldn’t handle it. Remember, I know the truth about you. You don’t want people to know how fragile you really are. The fairy you are.” He was fucking tired of this. Yuri was being ridiculous. He had no idea what he was asking for.”

Yuri screamed as he pulled at Otabek’s sweat pants, ripping them down and digging his nails into the bar flesh of his thighs. How dare he call him weak! Yuri was anything but weak. Otabek just treated him like a breakable toy he wanted to cherish. He’d show him. “Fuck you. Fuck you and fuck your fat whore.” He locked eyes with Otabek as he saw a fire erupt in them. He felt fingers dig into his hips as he was flipped and slammed onto the table. “Ah!”

Otabek’s mind went blank. He clawed at Yuri’s skin as he dove his face forward to bite at his cheeks and lick his way to his rim, biting and licking until wet it enough to dive his fingers in alongside his tongue. Yuri screamed louder with each bite, each claw, each suck of his mouth. He didn’t know, nor did he care if it was pain or pleasure. He wanted him to know that that he had crossed a line. Yuuri was anything but a whore. He stretched him like he’d stretch Yuuri, but he was so much smaller than Yuuri, he was tight and lean. Otabek knew he wasn’t stretched enough when pushed in. But he did know was that the scream that broke out of Yuri this time was all pleasure.

It hurt. It hurt so much that Yuri’s skin was on fire with each push and pull. Otabek had never once been rough with him. He’d never left a mark on purpose and now he knew he would be littered with them the next day. He screamed at each snap of his hips against Yuri’s ass, Yuri’s own hips digging painfully into the edge of the table. He could feel the deep bruises forming already and his skin rippled in pleasure at how much anger rolled off Otabek. But he wouldn’t give up. He’d take him better than anyone ever had, he’d be the best Otabek ever had. He wouldn’t need anyone ever again.

Yuri was so tight and so warm. He dragged on Otabek with each thrust, trying to hold on to him as he pulled out, only to pound back in. There was no sense of rhythm or sought-after pleasure. He was simply chasing his release. He would feel Yuri up and show him that Victor was nothing but sick man that saw his chance and took it. He didn’t love Yuri, not like Otabek did. He could feel Yuri tightening around him with a scream, he was always so fast. But Otabek was so close, the anger pushing him on and on as he emptied in the tight ass that belonged to him.

Yuri collapsed on the table, his cheek glued to the wood surface as he gulped for breath. Otabek pulled out of him too quick and fell back against the fridge. Yuri couldn’t find the words to speak. He simply slid of the table and crawled to Otabek. Crawling into his lap as Otabek’s arms wrapped around him. “I’m better than him. You love me. Not him.” He had to believe it.

Otabek bushed his hands through Yuri’s hair and leaned against the cool surface of the fridge. “It was only supposed to be sex. But somewhere along the way, he became more. I can’t not love him, Yuri. I can’t. You love _him_ , right?”

Yuri closed his eyes and let another tear fall. “It was never a question of love. I’ve always loved him in some way or another. I always will. But he’s not who I want to be with, you are. But I can’t give him up either. He’s more than just love.”

Otabek pulled Yuri further into his lap and held him as close as he could. “Where do we go from here then?”

_Nowhere to run_

_There's nowhere to hide_

_This is madness, madness, madness_

_Madness, madness, madness_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a very small chance another chapter 5 will come… small. Let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a kind of study on the 4 very different type of relationships these 4 could have. There might be a chapter 5...


End file.
